Silent Rampage
by SandmanAndKitsune
Summary: For Hatari. Two genius detectives partnered up to uncover crimes and cases, failure doesn’t exist in their dictionary. Yet they met a harder case; the attraction they felt for each other. ItaKyuu.


**Disclaimer :** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! …is what all of you already knew, right?

**Summary : **[For HatariTwo genius detectives partnered up to uncover crimes and cases, failure doesn't exist in their dictionary. Yet they met a harder case; the attraction they felt to each other. ItaKyuu.

**A/N :** It's been requested for ages, but due to my hiatus state ('coz of midterm exams) it's been temporarily delayed. But because Zahra's done with her exams, I am happy to announce, **SandmanAndKitsune is back into the business**! XD Although it's been months since I last upload, a lot of people still sending their encouragements! Thanks! This one is dedicated to you too! x) Enjoy!

**Dedication :** To Hatari, who had requested for a ItaKyuu story, and inspired me to write this. Yes, honey, I have a helluva good time writing it!

**Silent Rampage**

By SandmanAndKitsune

**Chapter 1 : Robberies, Seduction, and Hidden Desires**

Itachi pulled his perfectly-shaped nose from the caging gap of papers. He wrinkled his nose in distaste of the distracting noise of fingers tapping on a hard wooden surface, sourcing from the person in front of him. It was distracting enough to try reading in a dusty cave filled with files and document papers and other documentary goods, called data room, plus the dim lighting.

"Could you stop tapping your fingers, _please_?" He professed collectedly.

The red-haired man sitting across him shrugged, "Can't. Too bored."

Itachi sighed at his partner's antics, making circles on his temples with his digits as he spoke again, "If you're bored, and have such a wondrous, envying free-time, why don't you use it to help me search for clue?"

"From piles of ancient manuscript and five-inched sheets of dust?" He made a disgusted gesture, and snorted. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Itachi ignored the remark, and went on with his research with the papers. There had been a serial case of bank robberies recently, all of them were robbed in similar methods and victims—local banks. Apparently, the eyewitnesses informed the robber's description; presumed to be a male around thirties, wore a mask and gloves, and held a gun. He burst into the bank, threatened the people inside, tied them up, grabbed the money, and left quite contently. Basically, he promptly robbed and left. The police were having troubles because there were very few evidences.

"Are you sure the robber really went here?" Kyuubi asked again, flipping the pages idly. 

Itachi suspected he hadn't actually read a word written on it. "Yes. According to my sources, they saw a man with similar posture went into this room two hours after the third robbery, and it took place only five miles away. It's possible."

"They could've been wrong! How can they identify someone by just thinking 'oh, his ass's nice like the robber's I saw on TV'! And when did it happen anyway?"

He paused for a little while, before answered, "…around a month ago. And I said posture, not ass." He corrected, but Kyuubi didn't seem to hear the latter.

"A month!" Kyuubi chorused aloud as he stood, causing two towers of paper shook by the vibration. "He might've already robbed another two or three banks, and we're stuck in this hellhole, sorting documents and files like damned librarians! What do you have to say for this?"

"You're oversimplifying." Itachi deadpanned.

Kyuubi grunted and he sat down again, resuming his boring work half-heartedly. Itachi thoughtfully made an effort of anticipation if Kyuubi start to brawl again, and completely knocked the desk with the towers of paper and folder along with Itachi this time, which could be happen any minutes now.

Ever since Kisame resigned from his job, and the leader set Uchiha Itachi with a new, young, reckless, and unabashed partner named Kyuubi no Kitsune, a flame of incompatibility had been lit between them. While a member of old timers like Itachi wanted things to go slowly, careful, and collected, a youngster such as Kyuubi inclined to rush things, and liked challenges and rash actions in field practice. They were like water and oil, couldn't be united.

The first few months of partnership had been a hell. They fought and argued non-stop, caused utter chaos in the office, been suspended several times, threatened to quit, and generally worked on everybody's nerves—until an abduction case came up. It was when they finally found the victim, after they tricked the kidnapper with fake ransom, the furious man suddenly came and pointed a gun toward Itachi. But Kyuubi shielded him with his body, and a bullet sank into his shoulder instead.

The red head was operated and furloughed for one and a half month to recover. Despite his pride and dignity screaming for him to not to, Itachi admitted Kyuubi _did_ saved him. He visited him one day, and promptly thanked him while bowing his head in gratitude. The shocked look he saw on Kyuubi's face (strangely) had tremendously satisfied him, it worth the whole ordeal. Their relationship changed since then, they no longer throw tantrums toward the other, and began to work in decent, fracas-less method. Though they still exchanged little sarcasms and mockeries, but it was out of affection. Like friends would to each other.

"Okay," Itachi sighed, finally having enough of Kyuubi's incessant grumbles. "If we still can't find what we are looking for in the next two hours, we'll stop, and go for another clue."

Apparently, he also developed a weak spot for the guy.

Kyuubi's face immediately brightened at the statement, grinning widely. "I want to _kiss_ you, Itachi-san!" He remarked jovially.

Itachi halted his attempt to flip another page for a full three seconds, before he flipped it, silently crowding his mind with trivial things. Like buying Sasuke a teddy bear, for example. No, he did not tense at Kyuubi's care less remark. He did not think his smile was cute. 

The research went on to the next hour, and they still hadn't got what they were looking for, a clue, of what the (possibly) robber taken—until Kyuubi found something.

"Itachi-san, look." Kyuubi said, his hand held a cardboard box he pulled from the top shelf, and he dropped it carefully to the desk. It was filled with labeled floppy discs, organized neatly in alphabetical order, but something was missing.

"The 'T' label is missing…" Itachi murmured, inspecting. "This may be what he had taken."

"And we found a clue." Kyuubi continued his last sentence. "Can we leave _now_?"

Itachi cast him a glare, but admitted he was getting tired of the unsanitary environment and the piles of papers, even for someone such as himself, it was exasperating.

"Fine. Take a picture of it, and we'll go home. I'll call Yamate from Computer Intelligence Department to get a copy." He said, standing up.

"Yamate who?" Kyuubi sharply asked, narrowing his golden eyes in suspicion. "One of your _special_ friends?"

"Please." Itachi snorted incredulously, wondering of the tone Kyuubi used. It was almost sounded as if he was jealous. "You know I could never find anyone else better than you, you're the only one for me, Kyuubi. Your… incessant, tempestuous foolishness… gives me hard-ons." He added teasingly.

"Flattering." Kyuubi smirked wolfishly. "But poor you, maybe I can give you some decent blow-jobs…in your dream, Uchiha. Fine, call your boyfriend, or even boyfriend_s_ for all I care. I'm gonna go home and sleep. No one can stop me. Not even Leader, or even Bush for that matter." Kyuubi let out a huge yawn escaped his throat, flexing his well-shaped muscles.

Itachi tried to overlook. "I'm done, let's go."

"Ah, _finally_."

"We're going back to the office." He added.

Kyuubi stiffened. "What?"

Itachi cast him an odd look. "You said I can call my _boyfriend_, so in order to do that, we have to get back to the office, _inform_ him of our findings, _look_ for places or people who possibly could provide other clues, and then after that, if we have nothing to do anymore, we can go home."

Kyuubi grumbled.

Itachi sat on his chair, painstakingly typing a report of their recent finding; finally they had the first clue; a missing T-labeled floppy disk. Which, in his opinion, might've only been borrowed by a staff, and wasn't a strong evidence. While he was busying himself with his work, Kyuubi suddenly burst in, causing him to mistype the word 'gave' to 'gay'.

It had been quite awkward, before he deleted the entire word.

"It's polite to _knock_." He mentioned aloud. Kyuubi only replied with a 'hmm', and proceeded going in. He freely sat on Itachi's desk, after hurling a Merriam-Webster's Geographical Dictionary to a nearby sofa, the one which he always claimed as 'boring book'.

"Man, you're still keeping that book? No wonder you wear glasses!" He accused, pointing his forefinger at the helpless, overly thick dictionary.

Itachi briefly pulled his nose from the monitor, casting another annoyed look. "I only wear glasses when I'm _using_ the computer. I have good eyesight." He lied.

"Says who, grandpa?" Kyuubi teased, finding himself another teasing material. 

Itachi sighed softly, he swiveled his chair and attention to his teaser of a red head partner. "Why are you here?"

Pleased, Kyuubi grinned. "I got the copy from Yamate." He proclaimed, sliding a CD container toward the elder.

"Thanks." Itachi muttered, he brought up the container and opened its lid. "I catch you already meet with him?"

"Ah, yes. He's such a good, friendly man. Pity he looks like a cue ball, he would look _more_ handsome with some hair." Kyuubi commented, idly playing with a pen between his forefinger and the middle. 

He looked over to Itachi, and smiled. He added teasingly, "Oh, don't get me wrong. I'll never cheat on you, _honey_." 

Itachi vaguely noticed he had been grimacing to some point. He promptly ignored the heat surged to his face and focused on his job again.

"The missing disc contains Jacqueline Co. employees' personal data?" Itachi inquired, checking the names of the people with their surname started with T.

"From fifteen years ago, Yamate told me." Kyuubi answered easily, "Strange, why would anyone want some old data?"

"It is." Itachi agreed. It was indeed suspicious, if the villain wanted to learn something, why didn't he look for newer information? This wasn't what most people would do.

In the middle of his thoughts, an artificial cough reached his ears. "Ehem." Kyuubi coughed softly. "Itachi-san, have you notice it is already six past forty four in the evening? As you can see, I have bumps on my head in the middle of your train of thoughts because I was trying _so_ hard to not to fall asleep on the desk in the process. But I have to declare, that I _will_ show up in the office all black and blue tomorrow if we keep this up for the entire night." He lengthily said.

Itachi raised a dark brow and looked over to Kyuubi's bundle of red, but it was as flat and round (and dazzlingly gorgeous) as usual, he saw no bumps emerged. "But there isn't—"

"I shall demand some drinks as the compensation." Kyuubi interrupted him. "…and a dinner."

It _was_ just an excuse after all.

They reached a restaurant and bar Kisame owned, Kyuubi suggested some drinks before dinner to ease some fatigue, and Itachi couldn't agree more. Of course, the red head had insisted his senior should treat him every once in a while, Itachi couldn't disagree.

"So, how 'bout today's your treat, Itachi-san? Hic." Kyuubi had come up with the idea.

Itachi had grunted softly as he drank another glass of liquor until it was empty. His pale face glazed in deep crimson. He muttered a loud approval.

The Kitsune knew his senior had low alcohol tolerance. 

He also knew Itachi healed very fast. The next two hours, Itachi had completely aroused, but wasn't able to be angry because it was he who had agreed to pay their drinks (most glasses came from Kyuubi's side), although he wasn't really aware around that time. Itachi wasn't pleased. Kyuubi was one happy fox.

Itachi suspicious it was just another form of revenge of their recent 'incarceration'.

It's possible.

The next day Kyuubi came to the office, he really was black and blue all over. When Itachi asked what was going on, he told him he tripped in his way to his apartment last night because he was too drunk. Kyuubi sulked the whole day, while Itachi, for once, thought that God existed after all.

"You should definitely take those _hideous_ spectacles off, Itachi-san."

Itachi raised his eyebrows and he slid his attention from his laptop to his partner. "I beg you pardon?"

Kyuubi smirked as he turned around slowly to his partner, attaching his eyes with his. He gently closed the monitor screen and moved it aside, hurling the Merriam-Webster's Dictionary behind him carelessly, and crawling over the desk. Itachi held his breath and time seemed stilled everything around him, except the red head, who slowly moved closer to him.

Kyuubi ascended his knees to the desk to support himself, as he brought his hands and fingered the stems, starting to ease them off. "I hate it. It covers your eyes, you really should try lens."

"What's it to you?" Itachi managed to say. He mustn't lose his calm; he knew his partner was teasing him. It _was_ Kyuubi after all.

"Ah, _many_ reasons, actually." Kyuubi countered easily. "First, because I like your exotic eyes, it looks wild when it's free…you know I like _wild_ things, don't you?" He idly played with the stems, pressing one of its tips against his lips. A pink tongue darted out and licked it.

Itachi swallowed.

"Mm…second, because when I saw you without it, it _turns_ me on." He put the tip into his mouth, and pulled it out, licking it occasionally, and drawn it in again. Itachi gripped at the side of his chair as his eyes followed the movement. He was sweating.

"And third…oh, let's just say, it's a nuisance when you want to kiss, or others wants to kiss you…right?" Itachi grimaced, and Kyuubi smirked wolfishly. He pulled out the stem and placed it on the other side. Sliding his knees smoothly, he began creeping closer. 

Itachi was kept held in place by two glimmering golden eyes, at that moment he forgot how to breathe. Inch by inch, the gap between them was being closed and Itachi couldn't take off his eyes from the now half-lidded orbs.

"It will be very helpful if you _withdraw_ from your partner, Kyuubi."

Their attentions were ripped off from their previous action to a pissed-off Iruka Umino, the vice president. Kyuubi quickly withdrew as he was told to, and Itachi finally managed to breathe easier.

"Honestly, Kyuubi. What are you doing here? Don't you have your _own_ office and works?" Iruka smoothly said, transfixing a look to the red head, who already had his ass on the desk again.

Kyuubi made a feigning shocked expression. "I do? I thought that pig sty was given to be the new janitor's closet?"

"If you don't want to be a _new janitor_ for real, why don't you at least make someeffort to do works like we pay you for?" Iruka shrugged. "Never mind that. Uchiha, meet me at my office in ten minutes."

Kyuubi swiveled on the desk and cast a sharp glare to the brunet, "Ah, trying to steal my _husband_ for yourself again, aren't you?" He accused.

"As much as I know how lovey-dovey you two are, no, I don't. Why don't you come too if you're worried? He'll tell you anyway."

"Shall do." Kyuubi remarked, grinning slyly.

After Iruka was out of view, Itachi immediately cast a glare of annoyance doubled with shame at the red head. "Were you teasing me?" He inquired demandingly. The shame and the throbs in his southern region resulted in anger, and a bit of excitement.

Kyuubi's smirk widened, he blinked teasingly at the elder. "Ah, did you like it?" He leaned in, overlooking the bulge in Itachi's pants. He chuckled. "It seems I've caused _too_ much trouble for you."

Itachi fought a blush from glazing on his face. "You don't answer my question."

Kyuubi only laughed, and he got off the desk, holding Itachi's glasses in his hand. He licked the tip of its stem again, grinning as he then put it on himself. "Do I look pretty?"

"You…!" Itachi barked as he stood, having troubles balancing his feet from the throbbing pain between his legs.

"Ten minutes, Uchiha. I'll race you."

Itachi gave out a frustrated growl, meanwhile Kyuubi had stalked out and his laughter rang in the hallway, causing heads to stick out of their respective offices and stalls, shivering at the queer, content laugh.

"The fourth robbery?" Itachi repeated Iruka's sentence.

Iruka nodded, sighing profusely. "And this time it occurred in a completely different place. We are sure it was the same robber, the eyewitnesses' description fit him perfectly, and the methods he used were exactly the same." 

Itachi paused for a long while, bowing his head and drowned his chin in between his tousled fingers, thoughts running in his mind. The robber was advancing to other places, and they barely have a clue, the only one they found yesterday was crude, and it wasn't strong enough. It had possibilities it was only a distraction.

Itachi hesitated. 

Kyuubi beside him yawned.

Iruka made a noncommittal noise. "According to the latest report we've received earlier, a security was shot."

Kyuubi choked on air, desperately grasping at his throat as he coughed hard. Itachi gasped. "What? But I thought there wasn't any victim in this case!"

"It _was_." Iruka implied. "But now, a victim fell because he tried to fight the robber. He was shot in short-distance. The bullet's dug through two ribs and scrapped the inner muscles, but it miraculously missed the internal organs. He suffered from sever blood-loss, but he's fine after he got donor."

Itachi's mind went overdrive. Random emotions crossed his head as he consumed the facts. A victim fell. If he'd been unlucky enough that day, he would've been already dead. Itachi silently cursed as he balled his fists. If only he could work faster…

"Where is it?" Itachi murmured, his voice sounded stern. "Where is the fourth robbery take place?"

Iruka paused and he looked into the folder he was holding. "It's quite surprising, really. We've been searching all over Washington DC, but he appeared in such an unexpected place…" He swiveled his chair and grabbed a hold of his coffee. 

"He's in Rio De Janeiro."

Itachi shot his head and a look of horror crested on his face. "How could he…?"

"He could've escaping police's chase by disguising as a tourist. We still had yet to know who his identity is, we have suspicions and several possible candidates, but still aren't sure of this. Little evidences we possessed isn't helping either." Iruka blatantly professed, sipping a bit of his coffee, Itachi caught the tired look on the brunette's face.

"What about the missing floppy-disc?" Kyuubi interrupted. "Maybe it could reveal his true face."

"If only." Iruka cast him a troubled smile. "I'm sorry, Uchiha, but a mere disc couldn't reveal anything."

Obvious.

There was no way a disc that contained personal data of an enterprise's employees from fifteen years ago could muster a vast information. If it could, then it would most likely take sometime, and by the time they _finally_ knew who the hell the robber was, he might've already leave the State with the money he robbed. And there were possibilities that more victims would fell.

"Can't we do anything?" He asked.

"Well," Iruka began, he seemed avoiding the Uchiha's gaze. "I suggest we hand this case to the FBI."

Before Itachi could muster a word, Kyuubi had beaten him to it. "Why?"

"Because we're private detectives. We act on behalf of our clients, the police had talked this over to us, and they called off our contract. They decided to hand this case to FBI or Interpol, since the robber can leave the State anytime he wants." Iruka explained heavily. "We have to give up in this one."

A keen, wordless silent came in between them. Iruka dimly put the papers back to its folder, and placed it in the drawer. Itachi kept silent, he drowned his face in his palms. While Kyuubi, decided it was the _perfect_ time to stand up and grin toothily.

"Iruka-san, can we take leave for a vacation?"

Almost a second after he said the last word, identical looks of shock mixed with confusion met his gaze.

"Kyuubi, if you want to talk about it, can't at least see the current situation first?" Iruka said tiredly, casting the red head an incredulous look. But the Uchiha, in contrast with it, a look of realization displayed on his face.

Seconds later, he also stood, draping his feet beside Kyuubi's. "Umino, I'm sorry for my partner's misbehavior. But please consider that we've been working on this case for quite a long time, so it is distressing to learn this fact. I think we need sometime to unwind for a while." He paused for a while, showing the brunet a dim look. "Can we have at least… two weeks worth?"

Iruka's eyes went wide as he furiously stood. "Two weeks! But we are short on vacant detectives…"

"Please, Umino." Itachi said, fixing a pair of fervent dark eyes to the brunet.

Iruka had been quite taken back, he had never heard the older Uchiha begged before, and he know did it. To him of all people. He didn't know what to feel, proud, perhaps? Iruka didn't answer for a long time, pondering the request.

After he had it, an artificial cough escaped his throat. "Alright," He said. "I'll relieve you from duties… but remember, only for two weeks! You have to return by Monday, or I shall _fire_ the two of you."

"You're most generous, Umino. You have my gratitude." And they wordlessly stalked out.

"Let's play pretence." Kyuubi said as he gently plopped his arse on the desk. "We're two tourists visiting Rio for a marvelous trip of pilgrimage, like good believers we are. 'Oh, the great statue of Jesus, now I can die happily!' "

"Completely _unrelated_ of a serial of bank robberies case occurred there," Itachi cooed, shoving pages of paper and stomped it with a staples.

"Who just happen to pass-by the crime scene,"

"And coincidentally witnessed the robbery,"

"And as good citizens of United State and two private detectives who happened to have tremendous free-time, we can use this excuse to…"

"…help the investigation, catch the robber, and close this case."

"Say I am brilliant." Kyuubi professed proudly, gesturing in a feminine manner as he draped one leg on the other, lolling his head back over a shoulder.

"You are brilliant." Itachi drawled, busying his hand in sorting papers and organizing folders. He noted in mind to tell the janitor to keep the cleanliness and tidiness of his desk and shelf.

The red head idly watching at the Uchiha, drabbed of his own painstaking free-time. "We're going to have a vacation to Rio De Janeiro, right, Itachi-san?"

"Yes." He briefly replied.

The red head smiled, and added teasingly. "The two of us, like a _honeymoon_. How romantic."

Itachi stiffened for a second, before he resumed his activity with much vigor and tried to drive away any unnecessary thoughts crossed his mind. Maybe he'll buy Sasuke some negligees, or new barbies. _Anything_ to keep his mind straight.

Kyuubi chuckled as he saw Itachi haphazardly put the document folders into drawers in a speed that could put a psycho on the loose to shame. "Itachi-san…"

Hearing his name being called, Itachi looked up.

"Itachi-san, you look so cute when you're depressed." Kyuubi smiled gently. He pecked Itachi's lips before he could react.

The elder stayed frozen as Kyuubi pulled away, quietly smirking. He easily slid off the desk and swayed to the entrance, blowing a kiss before he left. Satisfied laughter exploded outside the room and rang throughout the hall.

As Kyuubi disappeared from eyesight, Itachi drawn two fingers and touched his lips.

Two weeks, it would be interesting.

-----

TBC!

**A/N :** I always wanted to try writing a suspense, detective story! When I got this request, it inspired me to write that kind of story (but it may be sucky, but worth a try!). I like trying different things. :) Thank you, **Hatari**! The Kyuubi in this story is wicked and a damn teaser, isn't he? I want to try writing an aggressive, seductive uke, and a quiet, passive seme. 030 This one supposed to be a one-shot…but apparently, might be better if I make it multi-chaptered… and it will have SasuNaru implication! Please review if you're interested in this story! I missed you, my dear reviewers! XD

**Note :** Yes, I'll update other stories as well, don't go on rabid, 'kay? ;) APTP the next, ST, then TROU, and others as well.

Ja, Mata Ne!


End file.
